Decaff
by Wingg-ed Wolf
Summary: It started out so inasently just a game of truth or dare turned ugly when four cups of coffee were involved. I had so much fun writing this! Maruder era -Discontinued-


Decaf

Summery: Did you ever wonder why coffee wasn't introduced until 5th year? Well it involved 4 cups of coffee, Sirius Black, and a couple of Hufflepuffs.

Disclaimer: Who do you think I'm JK Rowling! Of course I don't own Harry Potter you morons! I don't even own this computer! I do own Abby though.

It all started so innocently just a small game of truth or dare between a few first years: Lily Evens, Abby Eldest, Remus Lupine, Peter Pettigrew, James Potter, and Sirius Black… well maybe not that innocent.

"Your turn Abby," Lily said, "Truth or dare?"

"Umm dare!" Lily thought for a moment, "I dare you to go up to the next four boys you see and say 'Hi sexy."

"Ok I'll be right back!"

Five minutes later she came back blushing furiously.

"O.k. who did you See?" Lily asked.

"Well Frank Longbottom, two seventh years who thought I was insane, and… and you'll really get a kick out of this one Prof. Dumbledore." She said bashfully.

Every one burst into a fit of giggles, "Well what did he say?" James asked.

"He asked me if I was feeling o.k." She said with a shrug.

"Your turn Peter, Truth or dare."

"Um, truth" He said.

"Oh come on you've used that one five times in a row," Sirius said nonchalantly. "Choose again."

"Um, dare then." He said attempting to sound brave (but failing miserably.)

"Ok," Abby said. "I dare you to go and kiss Mallory Bones on the cheek (It was widely known that he liked her.)"

"Uh, counter dare?" He said.

"Nope, no counter dares."

"Fine, I'll be right back." 10 minutes later he came back with a hand shaped red mark on his face.

"What happened?" Remus asked, "Besides the fact that she hit you."

"Well after I kissed her I well, ran."

"Your turn Sirius, truth or dare."

"Dare me up!"

"Hmmm…I dare you to…Ask McGonagall to go out with you!"

"Been there done that on my own freewill." Sirius said sadly. "She said no."

"Then I dare you to drink four cups of coffee!"

Lily and Remus stared at him.

"Peter you do know that Sirius is hyper enough without the influence of four cups of caffeine." Lily and Remus said in unisons.

"I'll put milk in it." Sirius said stubbornly.

"Not to burst your bubble or anything but where are you supposed to find coffee in the first place?" Madison asked.

"Dinner ended an hour ago."

"Simple we go to the kitchens." answered Sirius.

"O.k. but we're coming with you." James said.

"Where are the kitchens though?" asked Abby.

"Near the Hufflepuff common room," He said.

"Oh, that answers everything." Abby said sarcastically.

"Good!" Sirius said with a smirk. "Let's go then."

"Wait it's after hours though how are we going to get to the kitchens and back again with out getting detention?" Abby asked.

"Well first of all we can't all go, and second I have an invisibility cloak," James said. "So 3 of us can go."

"Not me." Lily said.

"Me either." Peter said.

"I'm sorry Guys but I don't want another detention." Remus said.

"Well then that settles it." Abby said.

"James go get your invisibility cloak." She said.

He obeyed to tell the truth he was a bit afraid of her.

He tossed it over him self then walked down the stairs as quietly as possible, walking over to Abby he tapped her on the shoulder making her jump a foot in the air. "James that's not funny." Abby said crossly as He pulled off the cloak. "Well let's get going!" Sirius said.

Half way down the hall they almost ran into ran into a sobbing Mallory.

"Wow, I didn't think Peter would be that bad at kissing." Sirius whispered once they were out of ear shot.

"You didn't? I kinda thought He would be." James replied.

The rest of the trip to the kitchens was fairly uneventful, unless you count Abby getting her leg stuck in a trick step.

About 15 minutes later they were outside a portrait of a bowl of fruit.

"What do we do now?" Abby asked.

"Tickle the pear." Sirius said as though it was the most obvious thing in the world

. "You want me to do what!" She almost yelled.

"Just watch." James said. He lifted his hand and stroked it very gently, the pear let out a giggle and the door to the kitchens opened.

"H-how did you find out how to do that?" Abby stuttered. "Never mind I don't want to know."

They tiptoed into the kitchen and went to a tall counter where there were at least 200 pots of coffee. They carefully lifted one up and slipped it under the cloak.

"Don't forget the cream." Abby hissed.

"Oh yeah," Sirius said as he picked up some little containers of milk. "Don't wanna forget toughs."

"You might want to get a mug too!" James whispered.

"All ready got it." Abby said

As they left a couple of house elves began to wonder why they were missing a pot of coffee.

The trip back to Gryffindor tower was much easier then the trip to the kitchens. When they finally reached the Fat lady's corridor they found themselves facing an empty portrait.

"Uh, who wants to knock?" Sirius asked.

Abby shook her head put her hand out, and knocked.

The door opened to revile a thoroughly confused Frank Longbottom; they snuck past him as quietly as possible. He shrugged, turned around and went strait back to his friends who were setting around the fireplace.

Back up to the first year boy's dormitory. "Got the coffee," Sirius said joyfully.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Lily asked.

"Yes!" Sirius snapped as he poured some coffee into a mug.

"What sort of cream did you get?" Lily Asked.

"Good question," Sirius said taking them out of his pocket.

"Let's see Hazelnut? What's Hazelnut?" He asked.

"Apparently a type of creamer," Abby said opening one of the little containers.

"YUCK! It smells so nasty!" Abby shrieked.

(A/N: To all those Hazelnut lovers out there this is an eleven year old we're talking about and plus its smell is quite strong so please don't flame.)

"Not that bad." Sirius said as he dipped his finger into it.

"Eww, you touched it!" Abby said pulling a face.

"Yes, yes I did," Sirius said smiling "Why you want some?"

"No, no thank you!" She said quickly.

"O.k. suit your self," He said pouring it into his coffee. "Here goes nothing!" He said picking up the mug.

"Um… it's good!" He said astonished

"Really?" Abby asked

"Yeah," Sirius said finishing it off. "One down two to go."

"Three, Sirius three." Remus corrected as James poured Sirius another cup.

"Here, goes cup number three then!" he said happily

"TWO!" Remus shouted.

"That's the third one down then!" Sirius said

"SECOUND!" Remus shouted

"One more too go then," He said joyfully pouring another cup.

"TWO! - You know what I'm not going too say anything. Remus said exasperatedly.

"Good!" Sirius said finishing his cup off.

"One more too go," He said pouring another cup his eye twitching slightly (never a good sign).

"Umm… I think you've had enough." Lily said taking the pot out of his hands-too late he had already poured another cup and downed it in record time.

"Um are you feeling ok?" James asked looking concerned.

"Yes! Why would you think any other Jamie my boy!" Sirius said in such a great impression of Professor Slughorn that every one in the room looked at him as though fearing for his sanity (then they realized Sirius had never been sane).

"Well for one thing you just drank four cups of coffee two of which you didn't add anything too, and second you just called me: _Jamie my boy_'," James said looking rather disturbed. "And it doesn't help that you're dressed as the Easter Bunny."

" Where the hell did that come from any way," Lily half asked half shrieked her eye twitching as she looked at the lured rainbow costume with an eye hanging out on a spring. "Actually why are you wearing that?"

"It's part of my grand scheme! MWAHAHAHA MWAHAHAHA!" He yelled to the sky.

"What grand scheme?" James asked.

"The grand scheme to-"

"Get your self thrown into an institute for the mentally insane?" Lily snapped (A/N: No offence to any one.)

"YES! - you know that wasn't very necessary" Sirius said angrily looking at Lily who shrugged.

"I thought that's what you were going to say."

"Well it wasn't."

"I think it was!"

"WELL THEN YOU WERE WRONG!"

"SHUT UP THE PAIR OF YOU!" Abby shouted

"You don't need to raise your voice!" Lily exclaimed

"I did because you two couldn't hear me over your bickering!"

"Hey where'd Sirius go?" James asked. Everyone looked around, the big bunny had escaped.

"Well this can't be good." Remus stated.

"At least it won't be hard to find him; I mean how many giant bunnies are walking around here?" Abby asked.

"You'd be surprised, lets go" James said picking up his cloak.

"Go where?" Lily asked. "Where did he go?"

"To get something probably"

"To get what?"

"Well lets see carrots, coffee, and- uh oh lets go."

"What Uh- oh?"

To be continued

A/N: Cliff hanger yes Mwahahaha mwahahaha

JLJ


End file.
